Image construction is important in a wide variety of fields, such as medical, security, and manufacturing processes. An image is usually constructed or produced from a limited number of scattered sample points. The image as constructed is more satisfactory when there is less deviation or distortion such that objective and truthful information are obtained or reflected from the scattered sample points. Conventional methods and systems employ various schemes (such as basis spline (B-spline) and Lagrange's polynomial interpolation) to conduct image construction. These conventional methods, however, are often inadequate and generate images with low quality.
New methods and apparatus that assist in advancing technological needs and industrial applications in a wide variety of technical field by providing improved image construction are desirable.